Crash Into a New Beginning
by Mimidearr
Summary: Bella & Alice both love their lives,they wouldnt ask for more or less.When a devastating car crash takes their parents lives and threatens theirs,how will these tramatized twins react to being saved and living in a house full of vampires? all reg pairings


**Crash Into a New Beginning **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, obviously *sobles*_

**Alice's POV**

"Dad, Mom, why can't me and Alice just go to the party? You know how much I hate hiking" My sister, Bella, whined as we sped through the forest for a "family bonding hiking trip."

Bella and I were close in some ways, we were twins, we both hated hiking and "family bonding time", and we liked a lot of the same stuff. However, Bella and I were also so much different from each other it sometimes got annoying. We were futernal twins, so we looked nothing alike; I was uber short, she was a pretty decent height. She's so shy, I'm so outgoing. She hates shopping; I go shopping 24/7. She doesn't like parties, but I do.

So it surprised me that she actually wanted to go to the party that some kids at our school were throwing tonight. Maybe, for her, a party would just be a little bit better than hiking. Hiking in a place like Forks, Washington was as useless as staying indoors all day in a place like Dallas, Texas.

"You're 14 year old girls; you don't need to be partying." Our dad said sternly, and we both groaned.

"Now, now. This could be really fun, why don't you girls give it a shot?" Our mother asked us; she was always the one who encouraged everything kooky and new. Although we had quite a few of these "family bonding times", me and Bella weren't exactly close to our parents. They were always working, or doing who knows what on weekends.

"Dad, please?" I gave my best puppy dog face I could, hoping.

"No, Alice. We're hiking today and tomorrow and that's final." with that, I sighed and sat back in my seat, defeated. I pulled out my sidekick and texted my friend Jessica, saying that me and Bella would not be making an appearance at the party tonight. When I looked up, my dad was staring at me.

"No phones." He commanded and held out his hands for Bella's cell phone and mine, but before I could drop mine in his hands, I suddenly flew across the small space, onto Bella's lap.

"Dad!" Bella screamed. Then I was knocked off Bella's lap and my head made the strangest cracking sound once I hit the window…

**Bella's POV**

The car was out of control, I was freaking out, and if we lived through this I would have to scold Alice for not wearing a seat belt. I grabbed Alice's hand, and pulled her to the middle seat. She was sobbing and holding her head, which was gushing blood from when she hit the window.

"Alice, Alice stay awake!!" I screamed, afraid that maybe she had a concussion, or she that she might bleed to death. I looked at my mom and dad, who were trying to get the car in control. I hugged Alice close, trying to calm her down and I closed my eyes. I heard the car crash and my dad and mom let out pained cries, then I felt a sharp pain that shot down from my shoulder to my hip and opened my eyes. First I looked to where the pain was coming from. We crashed into a tree and the side of the car that I was on caved in and must have hit me, hard. I looked down at Alice, her bloody hand shaking as she pointed to the front seat.

"Bella..." She whispered, still pointing. I followed her gaze and broke out into sobs, our mother and father had been hit by the tree, and it didn't look like they were going to recover. Alice sat up.

"We have to get out!" She screamed and reached for the door, but it wouldn't open. I tried my door, but we were trapped.

"Oh my god, Alice, what do we do?" I whispered, then heard the crash of a window and looked over. Alice had broken through the window with her hand. "Alice!" I screamed. I fumbled to unbuckle my seat belt with one hand and scootched over to her.

"We have to get out, Bella we have to find someone to help us." Alice said, her voice shaking. Then she climbed out the window, cutting her bare leg in the process and letting out a cry of pain, and I followed, letting tears escaped as the move hurt my most likely broken hip and arm.

"Help!!!" I yelled, and Alice joined. "Help! Anyone help us!"

After a few miles or so, Alice collapsed, and I knelt beside her, calming her once more.

"Why, Bella?" She whispered.

"I don't know, Alice." I whispered. "I don't know." We were quiet for a while. It took me quite some time to realize Alice had fallen asleep.

"Alice! Alice, wake up!" I shook her, but her eyes stayed closed. That was when the darkness got a hold of me, too, and I slipped into unconsciousness shortly after.

**Edward's POV**

"Okay, how about this one? Do you smell that? It smells big." My brother, Jasper, slowed his pace so my other brother, Emmett, and I could catch the scent of a big animal. We were out hunting and a little bet that Emmett had made was who could find the biggest animal. I laughed and ran ahead of them, trying to find one of my own, but then I caught sent of humans' fresh blood. My eyes widened and I ran back to where my brothers were.

"Jazz, go back to the house and warn Carlisle to set up his office. Em, come with me." I followed the scent of the human blood, hoping my brother and I could control us enough to save them. Jasper sure wasn't, he was the newest member to our lifestyle.

"Edward, what's going on?" Emmett asked, but then sniffed and immediately understood. Then I got close enough to hear their voices, two girls, both thought they were going to die. They'd lost their mother and father less than 30 minutes ago. One was Alice, and the other was Bella. Emmett and I came into a break in the trees and saw the two girls crippled and laying unconscious. The smaller one of the two with inky black hair, Alice, had blood stains covering her hands, hair, and face. The brunette, Bella, was in better condition but her face was twisted in agony and her arm looked dislocated. Something was off, though. I looked at Alice, the smaller one, and could hear what she was thinking perfectly. I looked at Bella, however, and it was blank. I panicked, for a moment I thought she was dead, until I heard her heart beating steadily.

"Emmett, take the small girl, that's Alice, and I will take the brunette, which is Bella." I said to Emmett. Out of habit, I took a breath. That was the worst mistake of my existence. Bella's blood was so intoxicating. It burned my throat and I could feel my venom sloshing around in my mouth. I lunged at her throat but was cut short when I felt Emmett's strong hand's restrain me. I fought against him.

"Let me go." I hissed.

"Edward, don't do this. You'll never forgive yourself." Emmett insisted.

"HER BLOOD!" I whaled, still struggling against Emmett. "Let me go! I NEED it!"

"Edward, no! Calm down think of the girl sitting next to her, think of the poor girl you want." For just a second I let just one part of my brain wander. I looked closely at Alice and saw her innocent face. In her head I saw her shuffle through the events of the car crash. Saw her stop on Bella's face. I saw the love. I looked at Bella, and saw the beauty in her small face. I held on to that thought.

"Okay, Emmett, I'm going to be okay. I will take Alice, you take Bella." Emmett let me go but was just in my shadow to make sure I didn't try to hurt Bella. I lifted Alice's small body effortlessly and broke into a sprint. I had to get away from Bella.

**Emmett's POV**

I was running with all my speed to the direction of the house. The girl in my arms squirmed a little bit and I looked down at her.

"My mom and dad, I have to find them…" She murmured her eyes still closed. I found Carlisle when I was almost to the house. His usually calm expression stirred a little bit when he saw the girl in my arms, but he composed it before it was too noticeable. I handed Bella over to Carlisle and followed him up to his office. Edward came in the office not a second later, I could tell he was holding his breath, and handed Alice over to me. Then, he disappeared. Carlisle looked up from his work at the girl that was now in my arms.

"Do you hear that?" Carlisle asked me. I listened closely.

"You mean her heartbeat?" I asked. Alice's heartbeat was gradually getting slower, probably from loss of blood. I quickly put Alice on the stretcher next to Bella's. Carlisle went over to Alice's limp body and started to work on her. He started to clean up her head wound, I could hear the _plink_ sound the little pieces of glass made as they hit the tile. Then, he moved on to her hand, which was cut all over, and then her leg, which had one deep gash in it.

"You're not going to change her?" I asked, surprised.

"She doesn't need to be changed." Carlisle answered simply.

"Her heart, Carlisle."

"I can fix it." I was quiet after that, partly because I knew Carlisle knew what he was doing, and partly because I'd used up my supply of oxygen that allowed me to speak. I made a small grunting noise and Carlisle looked up at me, then understood and waved me off.

**Carlisle's POV**

I was very proud of Edward and Emmett for bringing the poor girls to me without being so tempted. I felt bad for the girls, they were so young and the events that had happened today would probably traumatize them. Where were their parents?

I continued to help the smaller girl, I still didn't know her name, and once I was finished I cleaned everything and went down to the living room. Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Edward, and Jasper were sitting around the end table and I joined them.

"How are they, Carlisle?" Esme, my wife, asked me. It appeared that Edward or Emmett had already filled everyone in.

"The girls are going to be alright, I give the smaller girl a little longer to regain consciousness. As for the other girl, she'll probably be awake in less than an hour." I turned to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. "Have you found their parents?"

"They're…dead, Carlisle. They were crushed by a tree." Edward answered. I looked down and shook my head, two lives I wasn't able to save.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked. "What are their names?"

"The smaller one is Alice." Jasper said.

"The other girl is Bella." Edward finished.

"They could always stay with us, what would be the point of sending them off to a foster home?" Esme perked in, her brown curls bouncing slightly.

"You really expect to have humans live with us, Esme?" Rosalie asked her tone slightly bitter.

"Now, Rosalie, it would help them a lot. They've lost their mother and father in one day." I reminded her.

"Yes, well I lost my mother and father and freedom in one day." Rosalie snapped, got up, and fled to her room. Emmett sighed and followed her.

"Are we going to tell them about us?" Jasper asked.

"If they are going to be living with us, they'll have to know sometime. They'll probably notice things aren't ordinary in our house, too." I answered.

"Well, why don't we go say hi to Bella? I think she's waking up now." Esme said quietly. We nodded, and went up the stairs to greet Bella.

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and found I was in a bright room that smelled highly of rubbing alcohol and metal. I blinked a few times and sat up, wincing as the movement hurt my hip and I remembered what had happened. I touched my shoulder and felt a strap, and then I noticed my other arm was in a holder. I remembered Alice had to wear one of these when she was younger, and broke her arm.

Alice. I panicked and looked around. There she was, my small, fragile sister, on a stretcher, too pale that she blended in with the white mattress. I got up carefully and walked over to her. I examined the needle in her hand that led to a blood sack, and then the stitches and bandages on her leg, hands, and head. I carefully placed my hand over her heart, and let a few tears escape.

"I see you're awake, dear." I heard a smooth lady's voice from behind me. I spun around and looked at her. She was incredibly beautiful and paler than Alice was at the moment. Her caramel brown hair fell a little bit past her shoulders. I stared at her, not able to say anything. Then, a tall, pale, blonde man walked in. He was also incredibly beautiful.

"Hello, Bella. I am Carlisle. This is Esme." Carlisle gestured to the woman next to him. Two more guys, who looked about seventeen, walked in. One had tussled bronze colored hair, and the other had crazy honey blonde hair. I felt my heart flutter when the bronze haired one met my gaze. "That's Edward, and Jasper."

"Wait. How do you know my name?" I looked around. "How did I get here? Is Alice going to be okay? Where are my parents? What's going on?" I felt my eyes water as I blurted out the questions.

"Why don't you come downstairs with us and sit down? Maybe have something to drink?" Esme suggested. I looked over at Alice, not wanting to leave her.

"She'll be awake soon." Carlisle assured me. I bit my lip, but followed them downstairs. From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward and Jasper walk out of the house and run into the woods. Esme sat me down and gave me a glass of water. I quickly chugged it down, realizing I was really thirsty.

"How did I get here?" I repeated an earlier question.

"Edward and Jasper found you in the woods. I happen to be a doctor, so instead of taking you to the hospital; I just helped you two here." Carlisle answered.

"And my parents?"

"They died in the car crash, Bella, I'm sorry." Esme was the one to answer, she put her hand on my knee, and I shuddered. Her hand was ice cold. I looked down and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"And… how do you know my name?" I asked quietly, still looking down. It was silent. I looked up at Carlisle and Esme, and they just stared at me. There was a look of hesitation on their faces. "Are you going to tell me?" I saw Carlisle and Esme exchange a glance. Esme shrugged slightly.

"Edward has… a gift." Carlisle explained slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"He can… hear people. What they're thinking."

"Is this… supposed to be a joke?" I hissed.

"This is no joke. It's the truth." Esme took her hand off of my knee. I shook my head. After what seemed like a long moment, I finally spoke.

"Whatever. I don't care." I decided I didn't, these people saved me. Whatever was going on, I'd find out later. "So… where are we going to go…?"

"Well, if you would like, you could stay with us. We have some extra rooms; we could enroll you in a school nearby or Esme could home school you." Carlisle said. I pursed my lips, considering. I looked around. It _was_ a magnificent house, and Carlisle and Esme seemed very nice. They saved us, after all.

"I guess that could be okay." I agreed and smiled a little bit, but then heard a crash upstairs and jumped.

"Rose, come on!" I heard a guy yell. I looked over at Carlisle and Esme with a panicked expression. They had disappointment on their faces. Then, a blonde girl came storming down the stairs. She was probably the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. The girl walked right past us, and out the front door. Another guy, who was very buff, came down the stairs after her but stopped and looked at me. A smile spread across his face.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Emmett." Emmett stretched his hand out and I shook it, noting that his skin was as cold as Esme's.

"Hi, Emmett." I said quietly.

"Well… if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go calm Rosalie down." Emmett followed after the girl, who I guessed was named Rosalie, and shut the door behind him.

"What…?" I started to ask. Esme patted my shoulder.

"It's okay; she won't be like that the whole time you're here." She said simply. I shrugged. It was silent after that, silent enough that I could hear my heart. I listened to it to calm me while I waited for Alice to wake up.

**Hey guys!! So how'd you like it? Good? Bad? Review and tell me! That'd be totally STUPENDOUS. I know its very long, I just had to get most of the important stuff in the first chapter. Next one will be shorter... Maybe... Idk... Anyhoo, just review and I will looooove you! (Wow *uber rhymage*)**


End file.
